Fences
by Snb793
Summary: You know how it would feel to have the fate of the world on your shoulders? This is about how Percy Jackson feels about it. -Songfic-


**A/N~This is a songfic to Fences by Paramore.**

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls and indoor halls_

_There's people looking through_

_The window though they know exactly what we're here for_

--

I'm in here to decide the fate of the world. I think of my friends, my family. What would be the best. They all watch me as I do this.

--

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

_--_

I could never tell or show them the stress I'm going through. I smile and pretend there's nothing wrong with the way life is now, though I know how bad it really is.

--

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

--

Everyone's always watching me. The gods, my friends and family, Kronos. They expect me to win this war for them just because in a child of the big three. Sometimes I wish I never found out I was a half-blood.

--

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_--_

This choice was killing me. Making it harder to breathe. I was dying. I'd still smile, I'd smile until I was no longer alive. I'd do it to make everyone happy.

_--_

_If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world_

_The cost of battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_--_

I had to build barriers around relationships just incase this didn't go well. In case I didn't make it, so it wouldn't hurt so much. The cost of this battle could be my life... Kronos.

--

_Don't look up_

_Just let them think_

_There's no place else_

_You'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_--_

I'm smiling. They can see right through it though. They know I'd rather still think I was a regular kid. A mortal. I wish...

_--_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile._

_--_

Still as I live, I'm dying on the inside. I am alive, and it's almost obvious that my act is a hoax. I'll still be 15 for a while so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

_--_

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talk, yeah.._

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this, big talk, yeah_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

_--_

I've probably been asking for death, me staying alive. I'm a huge mess. I lie say, I'm fine. Yeah. It's like the time a broke my leg. It would have been a miracle to be a able to walk. Glad I had some nectar.

_--_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide_

_Yeah, oh oh open wide_

_'Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

--

Yeah, extremely obvious that I think I can't do this. What am I? One half blood against the entire world? I'd love to see the titan's burn! You know maybe I can do this. I will. And I'll do it with help from everyone.

**Wow that was horrible!!!! I really didn't like it!!! Tell me it you did by clicking the Review button under my terrible songfic!!!**

**--**

**Random Person- **_**This**_** was a songfic!?!?!?**

**Snb- Of course!!!!! I did type SONGFIC at the beginning didn't I?**

**Randon Person- Not with all capitals!!!**

**Snb- You know what?**

**RP- Chicken Butt**

**Snb- *throws person 2 miles* Sorry you had to see that!!!!!**

**--**

**Got MLK? That's right! Today is Martin Luther King day!!!!! So R&R for a free dessert of your choice!!!!**

**(I'm Pm ing it of course)**


End file.
